


【安雷ABO】Alpha为什么会怀孕？！（完结）

by lihuajiang



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuajiang/pseuds/lihuajiang





	【安雷ABO】Alpha为什么会怀孕？！（完结）

【安雷ABO】Alpha为什么会怀孕？！  
01  
为了拍电影《终局》，雷狮在深山老林里关了两个月，眼看他的戏就要杀青了，却在收工的当口出了件事。  
第287场第4镜，是雷狮坠入水潭和男二的打戏。导演要求严格，不让用替身，大家只能脱了外套在冷水里泡着。  
十一月的深秋，水温很低，雷狮才泡了一会儿，嘴唇就开始发紫，男二也好不到哪去，冻得舌头都捋不直，几句台词说得磕磕绊绊的。  
雷狮的脾气在圈内出了名的不好，看他脸色不对，对方忙不迭地道歉。  
“你没什么错，但我不想拍了。”说这话的时候，雷狮的语气里没有太大起伏。在众人震惊的目光中，他从助理手中接过热茶，一路走向更衣室。  
“雷狮，你别这样，就这一个镜头，坚持一下就过去了……”导演追着他劝说。  
雷狮模特出身，最大的优势就是腿长，很快便把一干人甩在了后面。“不行，我坚持不了。”  
“那咱们先把下一场戏拍了。”  
“没有下一场。我说不拍的意思，就是都不拍了。”  
“理由？！”  
“我头晕，不舒服。”  
“不是，探班的记者都看着呢，人家一个omega都能坚持，你身为alpha……”  
“帕洛斯！”雷狮一声令下，他那七八个保镖助理顿时围了上来，把导演等人客气地拦在可交流范围之外。  
翌日，当红流量小生雷狮违约罢演的新闻荣登热搜第一，图文并茂，证据确凿。男二的粉丝更是跳出来指责雷狮堂堂一个alpha竟然在剧组欺负他们家小o，不给个说法绝不罢休。面对大老板的咆哮，雷狮的经纪人差点在公司切腹谢罪，一阵兵荒马乱，战争的始作俑者却始终关机，蒸发得无影无踪。

自从在凹凸医院建档以来，雷狮一直很满意格瑞的服务。不在于医术有多精湛，而是无论发生什么事，他都是那副天塌不下来的面瘫脸。  
比如现在，格瑞也是瘫着一张脸，毫不见怪地嘱咐他：“怀孕就不要下水了，对胎儿不好。”  
？  
雷狮有充分的的理由怀疑格瑞的大脑是被二次元的异形生物入侵了，否则不会和他开这种听了就想医闹的玩笑。  
“老子是alpha。”  
格瑞瞟了眼B超检查的结果，继续他的医嘱：“注意事项都在这张纸上。两个月了，你小心点。”  
“老子是alpha。”雷狮咬牙切齿地重复了一遍。  
可能是觉得自己不给点反应，实在不近人情，格瑞动容地推了推金边眼镜，眼底闪过一丝姑且称得上是同情的神情，“所以呢，那个alpha是谁？”  
“什么那个alpha是谁？”雷狮怒气冲冲地起身。  
“那个让你怀孕的alpha。”  
“谁让谁怀孕？我没有怀孕！alpha怎么可能会怀孕！”  
“那可未必。”秉承着传道受业解惑的原则，格瑞无视脸涨得通红信息素乱到随时有可能爆炸的alpha，慢条斯理地科普道，“如果你好好上生理课，就会知道，alpha并非没有生殖腔，只是因为在进化的过程中，逐渐萎缩，直至消失。最新调研结果显示，近15%的alpha生殖腔尚未完全萎缩，倘若在发情期受精，存在一定的几率怀孕……虽然，这个几率只有0.001%。”  
“够了！”  
“而且这种事是有先例的，8012年，alpha歌手布伦达就为他的同性爱人生下了一位健康的女婴……”  
在格瑞说出“恭喜你，你们都是医学史上的奇迹”之前，雷狮把诊断书撕得粉碎，丢了格瑞一脸。

雷狮一点也不想和庸医讨论一个alpha的受孕几率。  
为了证实这一切只是对家派来搞他的荒唐笑话，回到家里，他从冰箱掏出一罐啤酒，接着过他百无禁忌的日子。  
凛冽的麦芽香气在味蕾上炸开，没有往日的沁透酸爽，有的只是冰冷的粘稠和令人反胃的香精。  
身体的器官仿佛故意与他作对，不待液体把胃彻底浸没，他便冲到卫生间干呕不止。  
受到酒精的刺激，这样的呕吐整整持续了半个小时，比前几天在影视城拍戏时来得更加猛烈。雷狮扶着水龙头将嘴里的味道冲洗干净，抬头看到镜子里一张煞白如纸的脸，眼眶红得触目惊心，陌生恐怖，犹如化了特效妆的孤魂野鬼。  
他不禁打了个寒战。  
越发得诡异的是，明明手机已经关机，客厅里却响起了堪比午夜凶铃的《小星星》。魔音贯耳第十二遍，雷狮从茶几底下搜出了一部屏幕碎成了蜘蛛网的智能机，来电显示上“安迷修”三个字在一片裂痕中显得格外明丽突兀。  
送上门来的前男友，雷狮划过接听，用最脏最粗鄙的语言狂轰滥炸。  
单方面表演了五分钟的口技，对方却不紧不慢地在说另一件事，“雷狮，我看过新闻了……出了什么事非中途退组不可？你当初费了那么大劲才把一番的位置抢到手，现在说不拍就不拍，实在是太任性了……”  
又是这种主持人间正义的虚伪语气，温柔宠溺里还带着一丝无奈，其实他对每个人都这样，时间久了，光是听到这温吞如水的声音，就没来由的心头火起。  
“我们已经分手了，你他妈凭什么管我？”  
撂了电话，雷狮躺在沙发上睡着了。  
他梦见他和安迷修吵架，吵着吵着就打了起来，梦里的男人和他本人一样可恨至极，一边打一边装柔弱，碧色的眼眸柔情万种地看着他，稍一心软，人就骑到他身上压得他动弹不得。他甚至没有时间去想，一个omega哪来这一身的肌肉的和蛮力，蓄谋已久的吻就抽走了他嘴里全部的氧气。  
太讨厌了，这个男人。睡梦中也充斥着他腺体里挥发出的崖柏与琥珀的香气，绵延不绝地，仿佛无形的茧，把雷狮束缚在里面，任由他一寸一寸地掠夺，打下湿润羞耻的烙印。  
身体因此而滚烫。  
细碎的吻从额头一直蔓延到胸口，绵密轻软，云朵一样在身上游走。半梦半醒间，雷狮的呼吸逐渐浊重，嘴里溢出低低的呻吟。  
“雷狮，你发烧了。”  
安迷修吻了吻他的嘴唇，见没有反应，又伸出舌头在那形状迷人的嘴巴上舔了舔，惹来雷狮一阵不满的咒骂。  
凑近一听，“安迷修……傻逼……”  
“……”  
安迷修也不生气，贴着他发烫的额头说，“起来，不要睡沙发上，我送你去医院。”雷狮一动不动，他用力在他屁股上拍了一下，“听见没有？”  
“我不去、王八蛋，我哪都不去！”  
烧糊涂了的人激烈地挣动了两下，安迷修猝不及防，抱着他从沙发上滚了下去。用手护住了雷狮的头，安迷修的鼻尖磕在了他的颈窝，alpha的信息素扑鼻而来，醇厚的葡萄酒味呛得他眼泪汪汪，却又忍不住贪婪地深呼吸，恨不得在那雪白的脖子上狠狠地咬一口。  
想起之前交颈缠绵的情形，安迷修的目光不由得变暗了几分，半晌，他屏住呼吸，把雷狮从地上打横抱起来，丢在了卧室的大床上。

雷狮在梦里把人翻来覆去地骂爽了，醒来发现自己怀里抱了个东西，毛茸茸的，是颗再熟悉不过的棕色脑袋。  
想不起来昨夜除了骂对方畜生禽兽不如以外，是不是还说了什么不该说的，他不禁有些头疼。更让人僵硬的是，偌大一个床，他偏偏放弃了正中间最舒服的位置，非要和安迷修滚到一起。此情此景，怎么看怎么是自己贴上来搂住了他的脖子，还习惯性地把腿搭在了他的大腿上，要多依恋有多依恋，犹如一个发情期的omega。  
雷狮警觉地摸了摸后颈——还好，没什么感觉，只是胸口闷闷的，有口气堵着，想吐又吐不出来。  
“你怎么来了？”  
安迷修睁眼的那一瞬，雷狮腿缩了回来，离他远远的，先发制人地问，“你不是陪你男朋友去时装周了吗？”语气之酸，让他恨不得自己是个哑巴。  
“我回来拿东西……顺便看看你。”  
雷狮没力气和他吵架，白了他一眼，抢过被子在床的另一头躺下。  
安迷修问他还难受吗，他闭上眼睛没搭理。  
他听他安迷修窸窣窣地下了床，不一会儿，一杯温开水递到了他嘴边。烧了一夜，正是口渴的时候，雷狮坐起来，夺过水杯一口喝干。喝了水，他就又有精神说话了，“导演叫你来劝我的是不是？告诉他，他休想，我冻截肢了，抬我回去也没用。”  
“好，不去。”安迷修想要抚摸他额头的手僵在半空中，最终还是在他凌厉的目光中败阵下来，轻声细语地说道，“你好好休息，江导那里我会去说。”  
这副低眉顺眼的小媳妇样看了就让人来气，不知道的人还以为是他雷狮把他怎么了。实际上呢，面对格瑞出具的症断书，雷狮根本没脸承认，他是让一个omega操怀孕的——是的，你没听错，他怀孕了，但他并没有和其他alpha发生过关系，从始至终，他都只和安迷修上过床。因为alpha不会怀孕——理论上的不会，所以安迷修很少戴套，他喜欢一边咬着他的腺体一边内射，就像alpha对omega那样，将滚烫的精液灌进那贫瘠的生殖腔中。  
整整七年，安迷修的发情期，就是雷狮倒霉的日子。在他以为一切都结束了的时候，上天却和他开了这么样一个玩笑。  
“如果他想换演员，你可以向他推荐你的男朋友。”雷狮晃了晃空水杯，漫不经心地看向那双绿色的眼瞳，“本来就是我不要了的东西，我不会介意的。”  
“……”  
或许是戳到痛处了，安迷修没有接茬，十分反常地转身走了。少倾，隔壁便传来了门锁不轻不重的落扣声，听得雷狮心头一阵恍惚。

02  
遇见安迷修那年，雷狮只有17岁。那时候他就已经生得很引人注目了。剑眉星目，宽肩窄臀，一双腿又长又直，身材比例完美得如同一个行走的衣服架子。  
天空暗得宛如世界末日，忽如其来一场大雨，把大街上的行人浇得抱头鼠窜，雷狮就是从这群狼狈的人中跑到公交站台的。他的书包湿透了，凌乱的发梢上挂着晶莹的水珠，在他仰头喝可乐的瞬间，那些水珠滴滴答答地落在形状锋利的锁骨上，汇成一道细细的水流，流进了衬衣的领口里。  
“你好。”一个温和悦耳的声音自旁边传来，眼神交汇的瞬间，棕发男人露出了礼貌的笑容，“我叫安迷修，是一名摄影师，请问……你有没有兴趣成为我的模特？”  
紫色的眼睛在他身上挑剔地逡巡了一遍，随即，雷狮了无意趣地耸肩道：“抱歉，不可以。下次换个新颖一点的搭讪方式吧，大叔。”  
年方26便被叫做大叔，安迷修有点笑不出来，但他仍然很耐心地和他解释：“我真的是一名摄影师。虽然这样说很失礼，但我确实很喜欢你，看到你的一刹那，我就想好了要拍什么主题。这是我的名片，如果你有兴趣的话……”  
“行，我回去考虑一下。”  
雷狮敷衍地把名片塞进书包的最外层，到家以后和二姐吐槽，今天遇上了一个拐卖人口的骗子大叔，长相还挺在他的审美上的，可惜是个斯文败类。  
不等二姐点评，他就不自觉地笑起来。

说不清是缘分使然，还是某个摄影师的蓄意安排，六月份的第二场雨，雷狮考完期末考试，背起书包冲向学校门口的公交站台，似曾相识的场景，却在他刚迈出几步时，头顶上多了一把绀蓝格子雨伞。  
安迷修说：“真巧，你怎么又忘了带伞？”  
为了不让雷狮淋雨，他主动往他身边靠了靠。雷狮不喜欢与人肢体接触，但安迷修举着伞，胳膊和他碰到一起时，他竟然没有产生排异反应。那是一种很奇特的感觉，雨点打在伞上，哒哒哒，和他的心跳频率如出一辙。隐隐约约地，他闻到一股沁人心脾的草木香气，甜丝丝的，且有越来越浓烈的趋势。  
“什么牌子的香水？”  
他低头凑到安迷修颈边，安迷修触电一样，慌张地把他推开。他弯腰拾起地上的伞，望着那微微泛红的脸，有些错愕地说：“原来你是个omega。”他以为他是个beta来着。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的，是你先释放的信息素。”  
仔细一闻，空气中果然弥漫着呛鼻的葡萄酒味。想要指责坏大叔性骚扰未成年alpha未遂，雷狮尴尬地收敛了信息素，一不留神就答应了安迷修的模特邀请。  
他以为安迷修只是个拍拍cosplay的业余摄影师罢了，约法三章，不拍裸照，不穿奇装异服，也不去偏远的地方，于是周末的下午，安迷修带他去了本市最热闹的旅游景点之一——动物园。  
换好衣服走在一堆家长孩子中间，雷狮觉得自己莫名地就被占了便宜，火冒三丈地瞪着眼前的成年omega。  
安姓成年男子给了他一个慈爱的笑，并递给他一根香蕉：“走，我们先去逗猴子。”  
“……”  
趁雷狮逗猴子的间隙，安迷修打开行李箱，慢慢地调试他的机器。  
他们一路走一路玩，一直等到4点半，光线正适合拍照，安迷修才在百鸟园架起相机，给雷狮补了一点唇膏，让他站到小树林里听指挥。  
随着一声清越的口哨，四周响起了鸟类煽动翅膀的声音，雷狮背对镜头，站在一群振翅飞翔的灰色鸽子中，转头的一瞬间，阳光透过树叶缝隙均匀地洒在轮廓分明的脸上，连续不断的快门声里，不等安迷修开口，雷狮就调整姿势，舒展身体，一只小鸟正好停在了他的肩头，整个画面说不出的神圣和谐。凭借丰富的构图经验，安迷修迅速换上定焦镜头，给他下巴到肩的位置补上了一张特写。  
两个月后，这组名为《拂暮》的照片刊登在一本销量很高的娱乐杂志上，风头一度盖过了当时的封面女星艾莉。至于为什么这种量级的杂志会启用素人，完全得归功他们的首席摄影师安迷修——那时候安迷修还没有红出圈，但毫无疑问，他是国内时尚摄影师里最有天赋，最会拍人像的，再平凡无奇的脸，在他的镜头下都会变得生动起来，更何况雷狮本来就长得很祸国殃民。  
然而这一切，刚从动物园出来的雷狮是不会知道的。  
他坐在烧烤摊，一边啃鸡翅一边翻看相机里的自己，“角度不错，就是颜色有点暗，要不我帮你用美图秀秀修一下？”  
眼看他就要掏出美图软件作妖，安迷修赶紧收回相机，说什么也不让他再碰了。   
“那你把我P白一点，这样太真实了，显得我皮肤好差。”  
“不行。”  
什么都不行，气得他猛喝了几口可乐——安迷修也不让他喝啤酒，说他还是高中生，高中生不能喝酒。  
“法律没有规定我不能喝酒。”  
“校规上写了。”  
“你又知道我们校规了？”  
“我是凹凸中学毕业的，是你学长。”  
“切，校规还不允许我谈恋爱呢。”雷狮故意这么说。  
“那你恋爱了吗？”安迷修果然上当。  
“我即将恋爱。”  
即使店里弥漫着刺鼻的烧烤味，他依旧能捕捉到一丝甜甜的草木香。Omega的信息素天生就是为了勾引alpha的，雷狮承认他不能免俗，他让那股似有若无的香气撩得心里痒痒的，和脑子里全是黄色废料的直A癌一样，想要征服它的主人，把他据为已有。  
这么想着，他在安迷修低头专心摆弄他的原片时，盯着他因为风吹日晒而长了几颗小雀斑的蜜色脸颊，悄悄凑上去，亲出一个油汪汪的唇印。  
“你干什么？”安迷修瞪大眼睛。  
“报酬。”他说。

那之后，雷狮就会在QQ上缠着安迷修问，需不需要他来当模特。当然，完事以后要给“报酬”。安迷修就带着他去各大影棚辗转，把他推荐给一些和他关系不错的品牌方。  
雷狮没有做平面模特的经验，但他的基础条件实在是太优越了，很受几个年轻潮牌的青睐。尤其是HM的负责人，一眼就看中了雷狮，约他拍了一组夏季海洋风格的休闲装，虽然不是主打，但对新人来讲，是非常高的起点。  
那天的拍摄从下午持续到深夜，除了安迷修，还有两个副机位，雷狮觉得自己像动物园里的猴子，被人围观耍着玩，他想要发火，却被安迷修从身后环住，拍了拍肚子，“收腹，肩膀打开一点，手指自然张开。”指腹轻轻擦过他的掌心，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
更要命的是，安迷修握着他的手腕，两个人贴得那么近，他再度闻到了omega香甜诱人的气息，当即脑子里就白得什么都不剩了。  
最后拍成什么鬼样，他一点印象也没有。  
等所有人都走了，雷狮把安迷修拽到更衣室里，迫不及待地吻在了他的嘴唇上。安迷修推了推黏在自己身上的人，说：“HM给你钱了。”  
雷狮理直气壮，“给钱了我就不能亲了？”  
他不但要亲，他还要把舌头放进去亲。可他就是个外强中干的，在安迷修嘴里舔了几下后不知道接下来应该怎么办，一着急差点把舌尖给咬了。反观安迷修，拉过他的手扶住自己的腰，不疾不徐地回吻他，引导他在这个气势汹汹的吻里呼吸换气。  
渐渐地，雷狮败阵下来，他软绵绵地挂在安迷修身上，不知怎么的体位就变成了安迷修把他按在墙上亲。他喘着气从安迷修怀里挣脱，舔了舔嘴角的残留痕迹，挑眉道：“挺熟练的啊，大叔？”  
“时间不早了，我送你回去吧。”安迷修笑。  
雷狮满脸写着不高兴，一直憋到副驾上，终于忍不住问：“你是不是经常和别人这么算报酬？”  
这回安迷修是真的笑了。  
“你吃醋啊？”  
想起刚才那些模特，不管是男是女，alpha还是beta，都没皮没脸地往安迷修身边贴，雷狮就更不高兴了。  
安迷修把他送到单元楼门口，三催四请的，才把他哄上楼。完事了，还在电话里保证以后只给雷狮亲。只不过，这事好像不是那么的公平，等价交换的话，雷狮也要只给他一个人拍才行。  
雷狮沉浸在“只给你亲”的喜悦中，心花怒放地说，好，只给你拍，你想怎么拍就怎么拍。  
如果时光可以倒流，他是肯定要收回这句自掘坟墓的话的。  
他一心想着要和安迷修亲密一点，最好天天都能在一起。安迷修倒好，眼里就只有他的肉体，即使不工作，也喜欢用拿他来试新买的微单，摆了一两个小时的pose，他累得腰酸背痛，但还是坚持要从安迷修那里拿报酬。  
安迷修从来不抗拒，可不知道为什么，亲热到了最后，衣衫不整满面潮红的总是雷狮。有那么一次，正好是在他的易感期，alpha的本能让他咬着安迷修的腺体不肯松口，光是尝到味道他就硬了，于是撒娇一般地蹭了蹭安迷修的腿，闹着要进去。  
“你还未成年，不可以这样。”   
说完，当着雷狮的面喷了抑制剂。  
可这个抑制剂只对omega有用，只能让omega不受alpha信息素的影响，雷狮该硬的地方还是硬着，而且有快要爆炸的趋势。紫色的眼睛愤恨地瞪着眼前的人，不得已，安迷修拉开雷狮的裤链，俯下身去把那根东西含在了嘴里。  
雷狮没有受过这种刺激，很快就缴械了。这让他觉得屈辱极了，他把脸埋进枕头里，想不通这一切都是为什么。  
他是个正常、健康的alpha，他喜欢的oemga却不让他碰。

“我不和小孩子上床。”安迷修不止一次重申。  
新的学期开始，雷狮已经是个小有名气的平面模特了。《拂暮》火到了网上，HM的那件海盗风休闲T因此成为爆款，大大小小的门店都供着雷狮的海报图，头脑灵活的营销立刻找到他，和他续了新一季的合约。  
陆续的，一些别的牌子也来联系他，有电子杂志也有专柜彩妆。和这些人接触得久了，他终于知道安迷修是大尾巴狼装小红帽。他之所以红得这么迅速，安迷修占主要功劳，和他的长得帅不帅关系不大。好几个国际影星的御用摄影师，捧谁谁不火呢？  
至于他为什么会看上自己，雷狮觉得这个事有点玄幻。  
不过他不关心他的动机，他只想快点过十八岁生日，这样安迷修就没有理由不和他上床了。  
他不喜欢安迷修用嘴帮他纾解欲望。一个人的高潮太孤独太空虚了，他想让他的omega和他一样快乐。

“所以，你把抑制剂藏起来，就是为了让我发情？”安迷修有些好笑地看着他。  
雷狮的生日，他不想说重话，但空气里酒味的信息素的确浓到了令人不适的程度，“别闹了，你还小……”  
“我他妈十八了！”雷狮一边脱他的衣服，一边释放信息素企图把他制服，“你为什么不愿意？你是不是看上别人了？有比我好看的alpha吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“那你让我进去，我要标记你！”  
十八岁的爱情飞蛾扑火一般不计后果，固执而纯粹，他眼里绽放出热忱的光，信誓旦旦地宣布：“我喜欢你，我会对你负责的！”  
安迷修用哀求的目光看着他，眼眶湿湿的，一副随时都要哭出来的样子。可是雷狮并没有停手，他咬破他的腺体，对他临时标记，他身上染满了他的气味，根本无力反抗。  
“雷狮……”  
他痛苦地拧紧眉头，伸手将他抱紧，“对不起，我骗了你，我应该从一开始就和你说清楚的……”不愿听到拒绝的话，雷狮在他的嘴上咬了一口，鲜血渗出来，映着苍白的嘴唇，有种瑰丽的美感，雷狮忍不住又吻了下去。  
然后他听到安迷修呜咽着说，对不起，我离过婚。  
“……”  
26岁还没有被标记的omega，确实十分稀有。雷狮想过各种原因，怎么也想不到安迷修其实是结过婚的。因为他身上真很干净，没有其他alpha的气味，也没有手术去除标记的痕迹和后遗症。  
在雷狮呆滞的神色中，安迷修坐起身来解释，他和他的前夫并没有发生过那种关系，至少，没有成功过。因为他天生有缺陷，不是个健康的omega。他的身体既不柔软也不会流水，即使是发情期，后穴也是干涸的，根本不适合与alpha交合。  
“我和他本来是大学同学，感情一直很好，他也很尊重我的意愿，说结婚之后再标记我。我们一毕业就结婚了，第一次尝试的时候，因为我怕痛，他放弃了。去医院检查，医生告诉我，我的生殖腔是坏死的，非但不能分泌液体润滑，也不可能怀孕。我不想耽误他，就和他离婚了。”  
说起陈年往事，安迷修的情绪反而没那么激烈了，他有些惭愧地低下头去，“我不是有意和你隐瞒这些的，我最初只想要你做我的模特……虽然这么说很奇怪，但我喜欢你的脸和身体。”  
“……现在呢？”  
雷狮问，“现在呢？你也只是喜欢我的脸和身体吗？”  
安迷修没有说话。他很清楚，恋爱对他来说是一件奢侈的事。虽然他从不认为omega存在的意义是生殖腔，但无法生孩子对他的恋人来说未免太不公平。答应和雷狮在一起已经是不应该了，青春期的小孩最是懵懂冲动的，他不能利用这一点引诱去雷狮喜欢一个上了年纪的残疾omega。  
“我觉得我们还是做回朋友比较好。”在雷狮愤怒的目光中，安迷修把混乱中弄到地上去的书包捡起来，放到了他手边，“作为朋友，我可以给你推荐更好的资源，让你不只是做一个平面模特。”  
“谁和你是朋友？”  
雷狮夺过书包，起身就走。  
但没一会儿，他又折了回来。  
安迷修呆呆地看着他把衣服脱光。少年纤瘦却又结实的身材暴露在空气中，从骨骼的开合到肌肉的走势，没有一处不是完美的，如同一个浑然天成的艺术品，在昏暗的灯光下散发出骄傲的光芒。  
他就这么赤身裸体地向他展示他的一切，然后，视死如归地趴在了床上。  
“我不怕痛，你上我吧。”

03  
雷狮一辈子都忘不了那天晚上受了多大的罪。  
那也是安迷修的第一次，他细心地将冰凉的膏体在掌心捂热，再用手指一点一点地送进雷狮未经开拓过的后穴，雷狮紧张地抓紧身下的床单，嘴上却一再地催促他快一些。  
感觉里面已经完全湿润了，他用硬度惊人的性器在那生涩的穴口蹭了蹭，雷狮止不住地抽搐了一下。  
他害怕了。  
但他并不后悔，直到那根不逊于alpha的烙铁捅进了他的身体，撕裂的痛楚逼出了他的惨叫，他也没有想过要逃走。  
反倒是安迷修，心疼地吻了吻他的嘴唇，不舍得再进得更深。  
“雷狮，我们不做了好不好？”  
他用力摇头，眼泪却不受控制地夺眶而出。  
安迷修的眼睛也跟着红了。  
反复的试探和冲撞只会加深彼此的痛苦，他打开雷狮的身体发了狠地贯穿到底，火热紧致的甬道立刻包裹上来，将他咬得死死的，稍微抽动一下，湿滑的穴肉碾过顶端的小孔，发出暧昧的水声。  
比任何一次自慰都要刺激，前所未有的快感几乎让他直接射出来。  
他固定住雷狮的腰，加快了抽送的速度，冷不防进到了更深处，撞在了alpha尚未退化完全的生殖腔上。  
雷狮毫无准备地射了，后穴也应激性地分泌出了一股湿滑的液体。  
脆弱的腔口反复受到顶弄，陌生的快感和疼痛交织在一起，雷狮夹紧双腿抖得厉害，连句完整的话都说不出。  
“对不起……”  
安迷修哭得一塌糊涂，身下的动作却是越来越狠，他凭借本能在雷狮反应最激烈的地方用力耸弄，把他干到无意识地呻吟、尖叫，战栗着攀上干性高潮。  
满屋子都是醉人酒香，安迷修咬破他的腺体，模仿标记的动作，把浓稠的精液留在了他的身体里。

受信息素的影响，安迷修才偃旗息鼓的性器很快又硬了，他一边哭一边蹭着身下的alpha再让他做一次，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地砸在雷狮的脸上，嘴里还说着永远爱你的情话。  
于是换了姿势，翻来覆去地，把刚刚成年的小男友操了个透。  
憋了26的年的omega发起情来堪比洪水野兽，第二天醒来，雷狮嗓子冒烟，宛如一根榨干了汁水的甘蔗。  
不等他开口谴责，行凶者就泫然欲泣地看着他，问他是不是后悔了。  
“我没后悔。”  
也许是他回答得太随意，触动了omega纤细敏感的神经，安迷修抱着他的衣服，一脸哀怨地坐在床角不说话。  
雷狮直A癌发作，反过来安慰他，结果擦枪走火，又让安迷修按住干了一次。  
这下安迷修是真的相信他没有后悔了，雷狮在电话里和二姐说这个周末不回家时，他还有恃无恐地在他身上努力耕耘。

因为心怀愧疚，安迷修给了雷狮格外多的补偿，包括但不限于时尚资源。  
雷狮高考完的暑假，跟着他出国旅拍，基本没回过家。开学报到那天，是他开车把雷狮送到宿舍的，车里凉席被褥一应俱全，甚至连军训用的防晒霜都准备好了。安迷修打扫卫生铺床，雷狮就坐在椅子上打游戏，看得三个单身alpha室友目瞪口呆，纷纷感慨长得帅真好。  
“想什么呢，那是我哥。”他漫不经心地说。  
安迷修当时没说什么，军训完了就把他带到了学校附近的一处高档公寓里，轻车熟路地插进他的后穴，一下一下地顶着他隐秘而脆弱的生殖腔口，逼着他叫哥哥。起初雷狮还抵死不从，后来实在被顶得难受，就委屈巴巴地叫了声哥，你轻点，尾音还打着颤。后果可想而知。  
红肿的肉穴吞吐着形状狰狞的性器，却早已不复初夜的生涩，它学会了含紧这根无恶不作的巨物，在侵犯中获取快感。  
安迷修知道他要到了。  
他把雷狮从床上抱起来，但没有退出他的身体。蓦然悬在半空中，雷狮心慌意乱地挣扎起来，唯一的支点随着对方的走动大开大合地进出着，他被迫用腿勾住安迷修的腰，任由他把自己带到卧室外的阳台上，靠着阳台的栏杆，只那么重重地几下，就让他抽搐着翻起了白眼。  
意识涣散之际，安迷修将他从地上抱起来，他贴着三十三楼的玻璃，身下是这座城市绚丽斑驳的夜景。  
“喜欢吗？我们以后就住这里好不好？”  
雷狮感觉左手的无名指上套了一个凉凉的金属环。有那么一瞬，他的心停跳了一拍。过了许久，他才看清楚，那是安迷修送他的，这套公寓的钥匙。  
雷狮握着冰凉的钥匙，躺在床上听浴室哗哗的水声，觉得这样也好。他并不是十分在意那张无关紧要的纸证，毕竟他还年轻，又不是非要在一颗歪脖子树上吊死。  
确实，雷狮有的是嚣张跋扈的资本，早在军训时，他就凭借一张经得起高清镜头考验的脸在学校引起了轰动，一些学姐每天绕路上课也要经过操场围观他站军姿。上课以后就更夸张了，教室门口围得水泄不通，很影响他睡觉玩手机。  
不过他去学校的时间不多，选修课必逃，必修课选逃，安迷修不知说了他多少回，但他根本听不进去。对他来说，比起学习，还是当模特有意思一些。

“那你就更应该管好自己，别半夜出去喝酒，别吃垃圾食品，模特身体状态不好，再怎么精修都是废片。”  
明知道第二天有拍摄，还熬夜喝酒吃烧烤，安迷修不可能不说他。  
雷狮本来就为脸上爆了两颗痘不爽，再听安迷修喋喋不休，当即摔门回学校睡去了，并附短信一条：“你要是觉得我不好，就去找别人。”联想到安迷修前阵子问他要不要去培训机构上仪态课，越发地觉得安迷修有病。他可从来没想过要当什么国际名模，拍拍杂志代言洗面奶润唇膏挺好的，他对自己的脸和身材非常满意，特别是脸，要不是怕安迷修不高兴，他连拍外景都嫌累，买个美颜摄像头在家直播打游戏，比当模特轻松多了。  
他入行入得太顺了，在安迷修的保护下，压根不知道挫折是什么。  
乃至于他变得很膨胀，以为脱离了安迷修，他也能轻而易举地搞定Diesel的试镜。

Diesel毕竟是举足轻重的国际品牌，来试镜的模特多得超乎了雷狮的想象。可即使是这样，他也还是最出挑的那个，一下子就引起了设计师助理的注意。  
试了几组镜头，雷狮觉得自己是最有希望的。  
原因无他，Diesel是他常穿的牛仔裤牌子，他衣柜里有几十条Diesel，一半是限量款，他的风格就是Diesel，他又有一双适合穿牛仔裤的腿，配上Axel Arigato银紫色的镭射运动鞋，狂野叛逆的气质浑然天成。  
但最终，他们选择了一名混血Alpha作为亚太地区的专属模特。  
理由是他们需要更专业的模特来撑起衣服，混血Alpha气质比雷狮好，身高比雷狮高，腿也比雷狮直。

其实这件事安迷修从头到尾都知道，圈子就这么大，随便有点风吹草动，他的那些同事都会想方设法地让全世界知道。  
成年人有成年人的龌龊，安迷修按兵不动，就等着雷狮回来找他抱怨。他有的是办法替雷狮争取更好的。可雷狮对此一字不提，他跑去找了个私教，每天累得要死要活的，发誓要让那个嘲笑他是亚种小矮子的运营经理去眼科治脑子。  
雷狮永远不会忘记那天在停车场偶遇Diesel的运营经理，他追着那辆911问，你给我说清楚，什么叫他的腿比我直？我等了那么长时间，你说我不专业就算了，他连衣服都没试过，你们就觉得他比我行，凭什么？  
那人摇下车窗，反问他，那你又凭什么站在这里？  
你是怎么当的模特，你心里清楚。现在他和你是一样的，不服气的话，你可以去给安迷修打电话，或者别人。  
让开，别挡着路，亚种小矮子。

车从身边呼啸而过，雷狮愣了好一会儿，才明白过来他是什么意思。可人已经走远了，他没办法再追上去砸他的车。  
他不否认，他入圈是因为安迷修，成名是因为安迷修，他能站在这里理直气壮地质问别人，也是因为安迷修。但同样地，他不认为他配不上这一切。他可没有求着安迷修把他带回家，别忘了，是安迷修非让他当他的模特不可的——那是个雨天，他穿着Diesel的裤子，修身的设计把他的腿勾勒得很漂亮，安迷修撑着伞出现在了他面前。  
他等了他两次，他才勉为其难地答应。  
然而在其他人眼里，他是靠伺候omega才上位的。有人早就看他不顺眼，他这段时间没和安迷修在一起，他们以为他失宠了，于是放心大胆地欺负他。他们甚至让雷狮再去努力一把，比比看谁的金主更厉害。  
雷狮是绝对不会因为这种窝囊事给安迷修打电话的，他烦死安迷修了，早知如此，还不如回学校好好念书。

“这就是你不理我的原因？”安迷修把他圈在怀里，用下巴摩挲他的颈侧。  
他们很久没做了，光是这种程度的触碰，就撩动了雷狮的心火。他以为这一次安迷修会蛮不讲理地冲进来，可他只是亲了亲他发烫的耳根，沿着他的锁骨和胸细致地往下舔。  
雷狮来不及阻止，眼睁睁看着安迷修把他吃进嘴里，就像他们刚在一起的时候那样，差点把他的魂给吸掉。  
他颤抖着射在了安迷修喉咙里，安迷修涨红了脸，喉结一动，把腥甜的浊液悉数吞了下去。  
“雷狮，来找我吧，如果有一天你完全不需要我了，我在你面前就只是个又老又没用的omega了……”  
男人的嗓音有些干涩，他垂下脑袋，密实的睫毛遮住了瞳孔里的光，在眼窝上扫下两道阴影，把雷狮这些天的火气扫得七零八落。  
“谁说你没用？”  
他抬起安迷修的下巴，冲着他张开腿，给他看那微微泛红的泥泞穴口，“插进来，用点力，会吗？”  
空虚的肉穴很快就被填满，深一点、再深一点。  
雷狮一边呻吟一边扭腰迎合。他就是要安迷修知道，他在床上是有用的，alpha永远都需要omega，生理上的，心理上的，这是上帝的旨意，他们和其他情侣没什么不同。如果非要说有，那就是他比别的alpha都要纵容自己的oemga，他不止一次地提醒自己，安迷修在时尚圈摸爬滚打了七八年，能混到top的地位，不可能是只吃素的小白兔，可他就是吃小白兔这一套，每次都是心甘情愿地上当，等到腰酸背痛一身青紫再开始怀疑人生，一切都已经晚了。

04  
——你根本不在意Diesel是怎么羞辱我的，你只是想上我而已。你他妈的还接他们的手表广告！  
——讲讲道理，我把你推荐给了Edwin的首席设计师，是你自己不去的。

后来他们又因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事吵架，但大多时候不会超过一个月，安迷修发情期一到，纵然有天大的事也要先做个昏天暗地。一腔怨气被色欲掏空，醒来以后四仰八叉地点外卖，爱啊恨啊的不值一提。  
当然，他还是喜欢安迷修的，否则不会和他一起做下那么多荒谬的事情，在海南航空的头等舱里，在斐济岛傍晚的海滩上，在影视城人迹罕至的小山坡下，不分时间场合地，单纯地因为受不了对方信息素的撩拨而做爱。  
最让雷狮后悔的一次却是在自家的大床上。  
他后穴夹着一只加热按摩棒，双手被领带绑住固定床头，嘴角还挂在白浊的液体。安迷修则在一旁布置柔光箱和反光板，拿出他的哈苏相机，对准了雷狮淫乱不堪的脸。  
他爱极了雷狮一丝不挂，沉溺在情欲之中的样子，没有伪装和矜持，只有人类最原始的本能。  
拍完特写，安迷修设置了定时拍摄，爬到床上抱住了浑身发烫的雷狮，让镜头记录了他们同时去到高潮的全过程。

雷狮的确是答应过的，安迷修想怎么拍他都可以，原以为这只是无伤大雅的小情趣，可等他切实地看到那些照片，立刻涨红了脸扑上去，掐着安迷修的脖子勒令他删掉。安迷修如同母鸡护雏一样护着那些照片，一边承认自己是变态一边拔出记忆卡跑得没了踪影，再回来时已经备份充足有恃无恐。  
从此，雷狮的情敌不但有单反镜头，还有自己的照片。他亲眼看见安迷修对着他的裸照自慰，痴迷程度远甚对着他本尊。  
雷狮一时分不清这个人到底爱的是他，还是他这副皮囊。  
而这道送命题，安迷修也从未给出过真正的答案。  
他是公认的镜头魔法师，一分颜色能拍出十分美，曾用一组造价低廉的照片让新人模特成为品牌宠儿，也受邀给国际影后拍摄一线奢侈品的硬照。他每天穿梭在摄影棚和机场，见过最多的就是各种风味的美人，alpha的凌厉，bata的知性，omega的妩媚，他见识了太多太多。摘除滤镜，雷狮未必有那么风华绝代无人能比，可他把他所能想到的最好的创意都用在了雷狮身上，再没有眼色的人，也能从照片中看出炫技和宣示主权的意味。  
雷狮不是太喜欢这种圈养宠物的行为，即使要宣示主权，也是他这个alpha该做的事。而且他觉得安迷修比他危险多了，想利用安迷修往上爬顺便占便宜的人不在少数，如果不看得紧一点，迟早要出大问题。  
探了十次班，真的让他抓到一次现行。  
只不过那个人不是模特，是一位大型项目的投资人，年纪看上去和雷狮不相上下，一身雅痞装扮，典型的有钱人家的公子哥儿。他在庆功宴上追着安迷修频频劝酒，生拉硬拽地把人带到舞池里去跳舞。  
雷狮忍了一路，终于在他即将碰到安迷修嘴唇的时候发作了。  
当着许多人的面，雷狮冲过去就是一拳。   
纨绔alpha调戏安迷修不成，被雷狮捶进了医院，出院以后缠上了雷狮。他倒是没有立刻收拾雷狮，而是用各种理由约雷狮出来见面，雷狮拉黑了他的通讯录，他就往雷狮工作的地方送花，九百九十九朵保加利亚玫瑰。  
“睁大你的狗眼看清楚，我是个alpha，你是不是脑子有病？”  
雷狮扯碎一束玫瑰花，气急败坏地扔在了地上。  
纨绔alpha不以为逆地耸耸肩，抽出一支完好的花递到他的面前，目不转睛地看着他笑：“红酒配玫瑰，很适合你。我就喜欢激烈的，alpha也没关系。”  
“那你继续发疯吧，别来找我，我对alpha一点兴趣也没有。”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
男人微笑着逼近，在他耳边轻声说了一句话，雷狮收回拳头，不可置信地睁大眼，整个人如同抽干了力气一般，怔怔地由着对方将玫瑰插进了他上衣的口袋。  
助理出来找人时，雷狮已经跟着那个alpha走了。

雷狮消失了一晚上，回家以后看到安迷修在吐司机旁边准备早餐，他没有理会他“怎么现在才回来”的质问，坐下来喝了一口牛奶。  
他吃完了一片毫无味道的全麦吐司，学着那些成熟人士的态度，心平气和地通知安迷修他要分手。  
安迷修不知道自己哪里又得罪了这个小祖宗，只得停下手中的活，揉揉他的脑袋问怎么了。这举动像是在安抚一条小狗，莫名地把人激怒。  
雷狮冷笑，有些东西真是学不来的。  
他装不了从容冷静，干脆跳起来吼个痛快。  
“你是不是觉得你了不起，随随便便施舍我一点东西，我就什么都听你的？”  
“是，是我主动给你睡的，但我那是可怜你，不是你炫耀的资本！”  
“你搞搞清楚我们为什么会这样，还不是因为你废物，你不行，你没有生殖腔，你生不了孩子，你怎么不拿着你的病历给大家看看？！”  
……  
安迷修不是刀枪不入的石头，他担心了雷狮一晚上，这没心没肺的小孩却用最尖锐的话来刺痛他，任谁听了都会难受。他可以容忍雷狮偶尔的任性，但绝不是这种恶意中伤。  
所以他也就认真地纠正雷狮：不管他在外面受了什么委屈，都别想拿他泄愤。

那是他们吵得最凶的一次，雷狮把桌上的东西都摔了，安迷修也超常发挥，骂了不少难听的话，究竟难听到了什么地步，时间久远，已不可考。他们分开了大半年，工作场合互相躲着对方，为此，雷狮还刻意签了一个经纪公司，正式进军影视圈。  
不用和安迷修捆绑销售，雷狮暗自松了口气。他一心扑在事业上，每天天不亮就起床练台词，竟然把戏演得像模像样的。  
单身的日子格外放纵，拍完了夜戏就回宾馆点烧烤，再也没有人在他耳边唠叨要注意身体，抽烟酗酒的恶习也是那会儿染上的。  
他以为他和安迷修，他的初恋，就这么完了。  
新戏开机的第二天傍晚，天空下起了雪子，噼噼啪啪地打在身上，导演不得不宣布提前收工，雷狮冒着雪子往住的地方跑，一把绀色的伞飘进了他的视线。安迷修把自己裹得严严实实的，撑着把有些老旧的伞，凭空出现了。  
他觉得他可能是失心疯了，这时候居然都能幻视出安迷修来。  
雷狮双脚不受控制地定在原地，还没想明白眼前的影子是人是鬼，丢人的事就发生了。安迷修不由分说地吻住了他，在众人的起哄声中，雨伞不知什么时候掉到了地上。雪纷纷扬扬地落在肩头，天色瞬间暗了几度，他大脑缺氧，停止思考，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
算了，就这样吧。  
在供暖不足的招待所里把温暖的热源推开需要巨大的勇气，他没有这个勇气，他舍不得赶安迷修走。他必须承认，他想安迷修了。  
他只是这么毫无道理地出现，他就原谅了他。  
洗完热水澡钻进被子，雷狮枕着安迷修的臂弯睡着了，他没有问为什么，他只想闻着omega身上令人安心的味道一觉回到从前。  
他们坐在床上吃服务员送来的油条豆浆，吃完擦擦嘴巴继续躺回去看早间新闻。  
安迷修不找发情的借口，就这么静静地抱着他，这种感觉也挺好的。  
电视里播到几个小明星聚众吸毒被朝阳群众举报了，安迷修忽然叫了他的名字，雷狮。雷狮懒洋洋地应了，“不要干扰我看电视，这人是谁，有点眼熟。”

“雷狮。”  
“干嘛？”  
“他骗你的，我没有把我们的照片发给任何人看。”

雷狮想了好一会儿，才明白过来安迷修在说什么。  
喜欢追求刺激的纨绔少爷调戏安迷修不成就盯上了雷狮，最初他只是觉得雷狮让他在宴会上丢了脸，跟踪雷狮是想给他一个教训。结果他撞见了雷狮和安迷修在秀场的更衣室做爱，alpha在omega身下辗转呻吟的场面生生地把他看硬了。  
于是他开始纠缠雷狮，告诉雷狮他知道他和安迷修是什么关系，他有他们的床照，是安迷修发给朋友看的。  
“oemga都能让你那么爽，不如考虑一下我啊，我的可比安迷修大多了。”  
他把安迷修到处宣扬他上了雷狮的事编得十分真切，为的就是拆散他们。这些都是他在飞叶子的时候玩high了自己说出来的，直到赶来找雷狮的前一天晚上，安迷修还被蒙在鼓里。  
雷狮终于认出来电视里和小明星一起被警察带走的那个人是谁了。  
他张口结舌地问：“不会是你干的吧？”  
安迷修抱紧他不说话，他被勒得有些呼吸困难，却忍不住笑了起来。管他呢，他就是要和安迷修和好，最好他的oemga手段再厉害一点，让那个神经病关个十年八年的，这辈子都不敢再打他的主意。  
05  
经历了那一次的分手，雷狮的脾气收敛了许多，毕竟是他冤枉了安迷修，安迷修还把台阶搬过来让他爬。  
他们之前住的公寓被摔得满地狼藉，安迷修一直没有心情去打理，干脆舍弃那个伤心之地，在市政公园附近买了一套TownHouse，作为新年礼物送给雷狮，和他一起搬了进去。  
元宵节那天，雷狮的父母和姐姐都来新房子作客，一家人围在桌子前煮火锅，姐姐看着安迷修忙前忙后，又想起了当年电话里的声音，觉得这个oemga怪不容易的。雷狮猜到了他姐在想什么黄色东西，他不打算揭穿安迷修是怎么骑在他身上逞威风的，趁着两三杯白酒下肚，他从口袋里掏出一枚钻戒，单膝跪在了安迷修面前。  
安迷修把手伸出来，红着眼眶答应了。  
“雷狮，应该让我来的。”  
一切都完美得不像话。  
仿佛当天就是新婚之夜，安迷修在床上做得异常过火。雷狮也不遑多让，他后面早就被操得烂熟，饥渴了半年的地方一时得不到满足，只能神志不清地缠住omega的腰要了一次又一次。  
安迷修没有戴套，把他的肚子射得涨涨的，抵着他的穴心胡言乱语：“雷狮，雷狮，给我生个孩子吧。”这不过是一句玩笑话，雷狮下意识地回嘴，告诉他alpha不能生孩子，安迷修就换了个侧入的姿势，干得更卖力了，非得让雷狮怀上他的种不可。  
现在想来，他是早有预谋，连0.001%的机会也不放过。

雷狮沉浸在错怪了安迷修的内疚中，那段时间安迷修说什么他都相信，哪怕是安迷修和他说他的户口本找不到了，暂时不能和他去民政局登记，他也没放在心上。  
他不再紧张地盯着安迷修动向，怀疑他会去外偷吃或是受到欺负。他知道娱乐圈是复杂的，每个人都有身不由己的时候，安迷修有自己的一套行事准则，足以身全而退。只要是不太过分的应酬，他会当无事发生。  
还有一个重要原因，他们都很忙。  
雷狮演的网剧大爆了，虽然服化道很雷，台词也离谱，但他本色出演的霸道皇子还是凭借颜值冲出了屏幕，成为当季ob们最想嫁梦中情a。他有四十多个代言在身，数不完的通告要跑，多数时候是不着家的，再要盯着安迷修和他的模特们，未免太累了。  
但这种小别胜新婚的感觉只持续了不到一年，他们就压抑不住本性，一架回到解放前。  
矛盾是日积月累的，今天他闻到了他身上的陌生信息素，明天他又在他衬衫上看到了明目张胆的口红印子。最先爆发出来的是安迷修，他无法接受雷狮拍激情戏拍得那么露骨，未删减的镜头里，女演员青筋暴起，目光绝望地挣扎着，雷狮压在她身上粗重地喘息，赤裸的身体贴在一起，他的皮肤白得比女人都刺眼。安迷修知道那是假的，是借位，但克制不住地会去想，雷狮是不是在拍戏的时候对着那个女人硬了，他之后是想着谁的脸解决的。  
雷狮解释得口都干了，他只是脱了上半身，现场看起来一派和谐，谁知道剪辑完了会色情成那样。  
安迷修一个字都听不进去，收拾东西睡到工作室里，直到雷狮的姐姐押着雷狮上门，让他写下保证书，以后绝不接大尺度的戏，这事才勉强翻篇。

他们熬过了天大的误会和曲折，学会了为对方妥协低头，再大的不满睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了，为什么会沦落到两相看厌，不得不分开的局面？  
雷狮想不明白。  
也许是时间的错，人的细胞七年就会经过一次完整的代谢，新的细胞不再会对同一个人产生同样刻骨铭心的感情，安迷修也不再对着他分泌过剩的多巴胺。典型的七年之痒。  
这是完全可以理解的，他和安迷修早就进入了老夫老妻的模式，见面了聊聊工作，关了灯上床休息或者草草地对付一次，过得十分养生。他不再是安迷修的专属模特，安迷修建立了个人工作室，挖掘了一个新人，对他很上心。  
坊间流传安迷修和这个新人有一腿，因为他长得很符合安迷修的口味，是个只有十七岁的alpha，简直就是当年雷狮的翻版。  
“喜新厌旧”四个字听起来有些刺耳。可雷狮已经懒得去管了。他的精力都花在了和对家抢番位上，《终局》的男主角差点就定了另一个当红流量，他只能选择相信安迷修。  
因为片约在身，雷狮没能回来过他们的纪念日。他在电话里敷衍的态度让安迷修以为他生气了，连夜定了机票去找他解释。  
雷狮说，我不生气，你别跟着我了，前面都是狗仔，等我拍完戏，再回去和你补过纪念日，可以吗？  
安迷修愣了一下，没说什么就离开了。  
可能就是那一次的漫不经心，导致他们之间的关系变得不太正常了。即使雷狮赶回去帮他度过发情期，也能明显地感觉出来对方心里藏着事。  
然后那个传说中安迷修的新情人就找上门来了。  
雷狮吓了一跳，这个新欢才上位不久，气势上就张狂得和他有得一拼，他不知天高地厚地走到雷狮面前向他宣战：“你要是不喜欢安迷修，就把位置让出来吧，你只顾着你自己开心，连临时标记都忘了给，我看见他抱着你衣服筑巢的样子就难受，真的，你别再耽误他了，我会对他好的。”  
雷狮出离愤怒了。  
难怪安迷修对他提不起兴致，这新欢不但比他年轻，长得还比他好看。还他妈的翻版雷狮呢，太抬举他了！  
其实，即使是这样，雷狮依然是心存侥幸的。安迷修骨子里是个传统守旧，对感情忠贞的人，他不会说谎，只要他说他没有，那就是没有。可他因为这件事和安迷修提分手时，安迷修静静地没有反驳，只是露出了非常难过的表情，让他不忍心再刨根问底。  
等雷狮察觉到不太对劲，想要把话说清楚，安迷修已经不见了。  
那几天简直是他人生中最灰暗的时刻，他推掉工作到处找安迷修，哪儿哪儿都没有他的影子，电话不接，微信失联，宛如人间蒸发。一周过去了，雷狮从噩梦中惊醒，枕边空荡荡的，他终于意识到，安迷修是玩真的，他们真的分手了。

雷狮发现，他们虽然戴着婚戒，却因为各自忙碌而没有去登记结婚，走完那些繁琐但必要的程序。分手不过是一句话的功夫，从名份上来看，他已经是安迷修的前男友，理论上不再有任何羁绊关系。  
真是风卷残云，好不轻松，回头还能若无其事地教育他不该退剧组。  
一想到这点，雷狮一阵心悸，头晕反胃的劲又上来了。肚子里的小怪物不满地踢了他几脚，他忍着呕吐翻了个身，空腹的感觉令妊娠反应更加强烈，他不得不起身找点吃的，以免它在他的身体里持续作妖。  
客厅里空无一人，雷狮以为安迷修已经走了，路过客房却听到了轻微的动静。  
房门并没有反锁，出于好奇，他打开了一道门缝，看见安迷修蜷缩在角落里发抖，地板上铺着几件看起来很眼熟的衣服，以及一支碎了的抑制剂。  
“你没事吧？”雷狮想也不想地推门而入。  
安迷修愕然地抬头，四目相对，气氛瞬间变得尴尬。  
“我没事……我买错抑制剂了，对不起。”房间里充满了崖柏甜到刺鼻的气味，安迷修忙不迭起身擦了擦眼角的泪痕，他不是故意要勾引雷狮的。  
然而雷狮比他想象得要淡定，他似乎嗅觉失灵了，没有一个alpha该有的反应。他甚至有些同情地问：“需要临时标记？”  
安迷修迟疑了片刻，点点头。  
Alpha的信息素通过腺体传导到全身，隔着很近的距离，感受到雷狮的呼吸和体温，他的脸变得更红了，他拉住雷狮的袖口想和他说些什么，雷狮推开他，三步并作两步冲到就近的洗手间，把水龙头开到最大声。  
哗哗的水流掩盖了雷狮的孕吐。他蹲坐在马桶盖上，不愿意走出去。他不知道安迷修还要在这里呆多久，再拖下去他肯定会露馅。  
他不能让安迷修知道他肚子里有个小怪物。  
安迷修要是因为这个而和他复合，他会恶心死的。为了杜绝这么狗血的事情发生在他身上，这个小怪物不能留，他得想办法把它打掉。  
雷狮这么想着，拿出手机联系了格瑞。  
格瑞很快就回了消息，作为一名收费昂贵的私人医生，他很专业地没有问为什么，而是把时间约在了两天后。

雷狮安排好了一切。格瑞说alpha引产没有先例，需要住院观察几天，他把住院的行头准备妥当，装进平时用的行李箱里，伪装成要回剧组拍戏的样子。  
按理说他应该成功的。可安迷修堵在门口说他脸色不好，一定要开车送他去机场。  
“我说了不用，我一个人能走，你烦不烦啊？”  
安迷修看着他的眼睛说：“你不是去机场。凯莉说你请了一个月的假。”  
雷狮无话可说。  
他真不知道他的经纪人为什么要出卖他，安迷修又是凭什么拦着他不让他走。他惨淡地笑了笑，用下巴示意安迷修别挡路。但这次安迷修似乎预感到了什么，死死地拽住了行李箱把手，说什么也不放他出门。  
雷狮伸手去抢，两个人互相拉扯着，一个没站稳，一起滚落在了玄关前。  
安迷修护住了雷狮的头，忽然用力，把他锁进了自己怀里。  
“雷狮，你要去哪里，我陪你去。”坚强了两个月的omega终于绷不住了，眼泪如同断线的珠子纷然而下，打湿了雷狮的衣领，“是你向我求婚，说要和我一辈子的，你要对我负责，你不能抛下我一个人……”  
“停！”  
雷狮纠正道，“我没有抛下你，被甩的人是我才对，你不接电话，和你的男朋友跑出去快活，还想把错栽在我身上？”  
“我没有男朋友！雷狮，除了你，我没有别人，我不知道该怎么和你说，那个alpha我早就和他说清楚了，我是有家室的人。可是他不相信，他不相信我们在一起七年，你还没有标记我，他认为我对你是一厢情愿，我想和你说这件事，但那天你告诉我你很忙，你一点也不在意我和他的事，你让我回去等你，你会给我补过纪念日，是不是？”  
“……”  
“你每次都是这样，不愿意听我解释。我不知道你是真的忙，还是单纯厌倦了我们这段关系，你越是这样，我就越想和你把结婚证办了，否则我一点也不踏实。可我心里还闷着另一件事。”  
这件事困扰了安迷修很长时间，也是他没办法和雷狮去民政局登记的原因。  
安迷修和他前夫协议离婚，在办理手续的时候出了一些差错，需要去派出所改一改户口本信息，他前夫急着出国，不知怎么的把户口本也带走了。安迷修问了他几次，他都答应得很好，结果却因为各种问题耽误了回国，而且真就是那种特别倒霉的，签证没过，公司临时取消假期等。现在想想，一切未免过于巧合。  
刚认识雷狮的时候，安迷修只是简单地说了他的婚史，没想过他会和雷狮走到今天这一步，更没想到他会沦落到想要靠一张结婚证把雷狮留在自己身边。  
他精神恍惚地，计划着一定要和雷狮结婚，就算雷狮没那么喜欢他了，他也要用法律和道德来绑架他。  
可雷狮却要和他分手，让他所有不好的幻想都成了真。  
“我他妈只是随便说说，还没来得及反悔，你就跑了，你让我怎么相信你？我看还是算了吧，你就是不想见我，觉得我碍着你了。”  
临时标记也镇不住omega的眼泪，安迷修喑哑着说：“不是的，那几天我一直在医院，没有心情看手机。我去英国找他了。他过得不太好，出了车祸也没有人照顾，我去见了他最后一面。”  
“……你说完了吗？”  
雷狮轻哼一声，用膝盖顶了顶他的大腿，“起来，别压着我的肚子。”  
“我没有说完，雷狮，你生气我也要说，我曾经爱过他的，我没想到他不来见我是有原因的，他不愿意让我看到落魄的样子。我不能不管他，也做不到在处理完他的后事立刻来找你结婚，对不起。”他怕他一起身雷狮又要走，嘴里说着对不起，手上的力道却更大了，雷狮有种骨头要被掰断的错觉。  
他不由得叹了口气。  
“你起不起来？把你的小怪物压死了，你可别后悔。”  
仿佛在回应他的话，小怪物在他的腹部又踢又打，雷狮的脸蓦然扭曲，安迷修这才发觉他身上全是虚汗，慌慌张张地把人抱起来，问他哪里不舒服，雷狮捂着肚子什么都不肯说。

06  
凹凸医院妇产科。  
安迷修做梦也想不到，有朝一日他会来这个地方，还是因为雷狮。从知道真相的那一刻起，他的情绪就如同过山车一样跌宕起伏，震惊，疑惑，欣喜，再到现在的焦虑。  
他没能控制好自己的信息素，让同为omega的格瑞不动声色地皱了皱眉。  
“怀孕期间不能剧烈运动，保持心情愉悦是很重要的，虽然现在稳定下来了，但alpha的生理构造是不适宜胎儿生长的，我院可以提供一些辅助手段，增加顺产几率。”可能是觉得眼前的o太不靠谱了，格瑞委婉地提点了一下雷狮企图堕胎的事。  
“前四个月不能同房，但最好有伴侣陪在身边，以免产前抑郁。”  
安迷修哪敢让雷狮产前抑郁，他请了最好的护工和营养师上门护理，自己则守在雷狮床前端茶倒水揉肚子，雷狮起来上个厕所他也要一脸小心地扶着，家里的每个角落都铺上了厚厚的地毯。  
然而雷狮并不领情，他觉得安迷修对他好是有目的的。他还记恨安迷修跑去国外不接他的电话，他不想给这种狼心狗肺的omega生孩子。  
有一天雷狮躺在沙发上午休，醒来时看到安迷修泪流满面地跪坐在那里，以为出了什么事。  
安迷修呆呆地看着他微微隆起的小腹，轻声说：“我刚刚听到它的声音了，雷狮，它已经六个月了，会和我打招呼了。你不要不喜欢它，不要叫它小怪物。”  
这个人真就有了孩子忘了娘。  
奇怪的是雷狮竟然也不生气，他想了想，冲安迷修招了招手，勾住他的脖子说：“孩子我可以生，但有一个条件：明天我们去办结婚证，你把照片发微博，宣布你要请产假。”  
“……”  
“要是让人知道孩子是我生的，你就一辈子见不到这个小怪物了。”  
“你不要叫他小怪物。”  
“怎么，你不愿意？” 雷狮闷笑两声，亲了亲他尚且挂着泪珠的睫毛。  
“我愿意。”  
-fin-

本该有孕期play，但我日不动了


End file.
